walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia (Comic Series)
Olivia is a character first encountered in Issue 70 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is a resident and the inventory manager of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. Not much is known about Olivia's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was one of the original residents of Alexandria. Post-Apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone Olivia is in charge of the weapons storage and armory. She came to the Alexandria Safe-Zone at an undisclosed time after Alexander Davidson had already built the surrounding fences, and after Douglas Monroe took over leadership of the communityIssue 70. She supported Michonne in keeping her sword, stating that she believes anything, even her own kitchen knives are able to be weapons, and persuades Douglas to go along with it. She's apparently bubbly and very helpful, and like Barbara, acts very oblivious to the apocalypse. She is hinted to be a little bit of a gossiper, similarly to Barbara. She also appeared at the party for the group in Issue 72. It is possible that she may be attracted to Spencer Monroe, as she complimented him by saying that she found him very handsome. However, Barbara adds that she's sceptical about him, believing him to be a homosexual. However, when another woman adds that she saw Spencer talking with Andrea, Olivia found it very funny. It appeared that she had a look of either jealousy or amusement, as she added upon hearing that she knew very well that Douglas was attracted to Andrea. She added that it would end up into something interesting, hinting that she knows about Douglas' lechery and infidelity. Little else has yet been shown about her character or history. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos After zombies began attacking the Safe-Zone, Olivia went into hiding, presumably in the weapons storage building. Alexandria Safe-Zone Aftermath She is seen with the other survivors at the end of the attack in Issue 85. She was being trained by Andrea, along with Maggie Greene, to learn self-defense with guns. While both women were very nervous with the idea, Olivia seemed most uncomfortable with it. Olivia is later seen alongside Spencer and Nicholas plotting an assassination attempt on Rick Grimes. While Olivia was unsure with Rick as a leader, she didn't want him dead. Spencer and Nicholas both convinced her that it was for the best. It's not really entirely clear on why she agreed or was prompted to be one of the conspirators. Possibilities were that she was afraid, or that she didn't like how Rick and the others wanted her to fight in case of another attack, or possibly that either Nicholas or Spencer pressured her into it. She is the only one of the group to seem to show some morality, when it's discovered that Glenn heard their conversation. Nicholas attempted to kill Glenn and Spencer did nothing, however, Olivia was begging them to stop. Conflict With The Saviors Olivia is later seen greeting Negan when he visits the Safe-Zone early. She gets into a heated debate with him and slaps him. The saviors then proceed to grab her, however Negan tells them to let her go, making a crude remark about her weight before he leaves. After the Alexandria Safe-Zone is destroyed by Negan, she moves to The Hilltop with the other residents. After re-locating to the Hilltop, after Alexandria fell, Olivia joins Rosita outside, and tells her not to be ashamed of liking Eugene, adding that they are not in high school and it won't ruin her reputation by "liking the fat guy." Rosita asks Olivia if she could be left alone, who bitterly complies and leaves Rosita to her thoughts. Two Years Later Olivia is now working the mill and having Mikey run deliveries. She shows Rick and Eugene around and tells them that a new batch is almost done and Rick comments on the smell of the bread and how wonderful the mill is. After a while, Eugene and Rick leave the mill. Death ;Killed By *Alpha (Alive, Off-Panel) In order to mark a border between the land belonging to the Whisperers and the communities, Alpha disguises herself and infiltrates the fair to lure people off the fairgrounds. Afterward, she decapitates them and then places their heads on wooden pikes to mark the border, with Olivia being among them. *Carl Grimes, Andrea Grimes, Dante, or Lydia (Zombified, Off-Panel) After finding the border, her zombified head is put down by either Carl, Andrea, Dante, or Lydia. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Olivia has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Rick Grimes Not much has been entirely shown with them. When they arrived, Olivia appeared friendly and kind to Rick. But for whatever the reason, Olivia was uncomfortable with him being the leader of the Safe-Zone and became a co-conspirator to assassinate Rick. However, shortly after this incident, Rick held a group meeting with a select few that he could trust to inform about the newcomer Paul, and Olivia was one of the few he chose to share this important information with, showing that he somewhat trusted Olivia. Maggie Greene Not much has been shown between her and Olivia. They are both shown taking a gun class to better their self-defense against zombies. It is possible that, by knowing Maggie, she didn't want Glenn killed either, as he was her husband. Barbara Barbara and Olivia appear to be friends and are known to gossip a little, more recently about how Douglas Monroe was flirting with all the new, young, female survivors, such as Andrea. They are not seen together all the time, but still seem to have many things to chat and gossip about. Spencer Monroe Not much has been shown with these two, either. But it does appear she's a friend or at least an acquaintance of Spencer's, as she and Barbara were gossiping about his sexuality. When it's mentioned that Spencer was seen talking to Andrea, Olivia, oddly enough, found it humorous, hinting that she could either have a crush on Spencer and was jealous of the possibility, or saw them as an unlikely couple. She did know of his father, Douglas', lechery, meaning either she knows or that she's seen some of Spencer's family life. It is possible that Spencer had some influence with her becoming a co-conspirator to assassinate Rick. Nicholas Not much interacting has been shown between the two, but, it is assumed they have a trusting friendship. This is shown when Nicholas attempts to convince Olivia to join him into regaining leadership of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Negan The pair have a poor relationship. Negan has insulted Olivia about her weight on multiple occasions. When he noticed she was crying on one occasion, he offered her sex, which she declined and slapped him across the face. Appearances Trivia *Olivia is one of the known original survivors of the community group led by Douglas Monroe, along with Tobin, Aaron, Vincent, Julia and Heath, as acknowledged by Douglas himself when speaking about Tobin's long-time leadership position. References ru:Оливия Category:Comic Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Comics Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Notable Walkers Category:Decapitated Victims